<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>it’s beginning to look a lot like christmas by holtzmannedbaby</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27746185">it’s beginning to look a lot like christmas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/holtzmannedbaby/pseuds/holtzmannedbaby'>holtzmannedbaby</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dead To Me (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, christmassy fluff, judy cant skate, they all go ice skating</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:07:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,288</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27746185</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/holtzmannedbaby/pseuds/holtzmannedbaby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>yes, it sucks but please, enjoy!</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Judy Hale &amp; Jen Harding, Judy Hale/Jen Harding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>it’s beginning to look a lot like christmas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>yes, it sucks but please, enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s mid-December and the air is significantly cooler but still warm enough to spend the evenings in the outdoor living room. Jen and Judy are curled up under a blanket, an empty bottle of wine discarded on the table as they chat about respective holiday activities.</p><p>“So, you’re telling me you’ve never been ice skating?” Jen sounds unconvinced by Judy’s revelation although not surprised considering her shitty upbringing. But surely Steve would have taken her?</p><p>“Nope.” Judy shakes her head, sipping at the remainder of her drink, “Steve never took me and obviously my mom wasn’t around enough.”</p><p>
  <em>Fucking assholes.</em>
</p><p>“Okay, <em>we,” </em>Jen gestures between the two of them with a finger, “are gonna take the boys ice skating. You know how to inline skate, right?”</p><p>Judy gives her a sheepish look, “uh, not exactly. I never really had the luxury of owning skates as a kid.”</p><p>Jen feels her heart break, she reaches to take Judy’s hand in hers, “oh, Jude. I’m sorry.”</p><p>“It’s okay.”</p><p>Jen feels like she needs to reveal something to make them somewhat even. “Since we’re on the topic of Christmas activities we haven’t taken part in, I’ve never been kissed under the mistletoe.” She shrugs.</p><p>Judy’s eyes widen and she chokes on her wine, “really?”</p><p>“Yip, Ted wasn’t the most affectionate of people.”</p><p>Judy gives Jen a sympathetic smile and rubs her thumb across her knuckles, “you’ll get your kiss someday, I promise. Come on, let’s go upstairs. We can book a time for this weekend.”</p><p>They head up to Jen’s room, well, <em>their </em>room. Judy sleeps there now and the half of the closet that was once Ted’s now holds Judy’s array of dresses, blouses and jean skirts. Judy is halfway out of her dress the moment she steps through the door and Jen is pulling her pants and shirt off shortly after, both comfortable enough to change in front of one another. They slip under the covers and Jen opens her laptop, pulling up the website to the local ice rink.</p><p>“How is 2:30pm on Saturday? Does that work for you?” Jen asks, surprised that there’s even any availability left this close to Christmas.</p><p>“Yeah, that’s fine with me.” Judy says, her head on Jen’s shoulder as she traces random patterns on her forearm.</p><p>Jen selects the timeslot and enters in her details. Her heart swells when she selects the ‘family of four’ ticket option. Judy and her are not together but they are a family. Sure, they share a bed and cheek kisses. Judy owns half the house and makes sure to hold Jen close at night and tell her just how beautiful she is when she’s had a bad day. And although Jen would love things to move in that direction (which she tries to make clear to Judy with her attempts at flirting and lingering touches) she’s content with the life she has now.</p><p>“Aaaand… done!” She sighs, closing her laptop, “the boys are gonna be so excited, they haven’t been in years.”</p><p>“Well, I can’t wait to make a fool of myself in front of you guys.” Judy laughs but Jen hears some sincerity in her voice.</p><p>“Oh, honey. Don’t worry, I’ll take care of you on the ice.” Jen slips further under the duvet, pulling Judy into her.</p><p>“Thank you.” Judy smiles, snuggling even further into Jen, her head on her chest and an arm around her waist.</p><p>“Night, Jude.”</p><p>“Good night, I love you.” Judy mumbles into Jen’s neck.</p><p>Jen pulls her in closer, “I love you too.” She whispers, stroking Judy’s hair as they both fall asleep in the comfort of one another.</p><p>-</p><p>Jen wakes the next morning at around eight, the winter sun enveloping the room in a golden haze. She notices they’re in the same position that they fell asleep in except Judy’s hand has migrated under Jen’s shirt and has a loose hold on her boob.</p><p>“Good morning.” She whispers into the brown mop of hair that tickles her face when she hears Judy stirring.</p><p>“Mm, good morning.” Judy mumbles.</p><p>“I see you’re groping me again?”</p><p>Jen accepts it better now, not that she ever had a problem with it to begin with, it was more of a fear of hands near her chest that weren’t her own. But this is Judy, <em>her </em>Judy who she trusts more than anyone in the world.</p><p>“Mmhm.” She gives Jen’s boob a few a squeezes.</p><p>Judy doesn’t make an attempt to move so Jen takes her hand and moves it to her stomach.</p><p>“Ooh, is that an invite into your pants?” Judy’s voice is seductively low as she traces patterns on Jen’s toned skin.</p><p>“Um, no (yesyesyes). It’s an invite for you to stop feeling me up and go make breakfast.” Jen nudges Judy but the brunette stays put, mumbling ‘just five more minutes’ and clinging tighter to Jen.</p><p>“Okay, five more minutes.” Jen smiles, kissing Judy’s head.</p><p>-</p><p>Jen must have fallen asleep again because when she wakes Judy’s no longer on top of her. She goes to grab her robe from the hook on the bedroom door but it’s not there so she heads downstairs without it and is greeted by the sound of laughter as Judy makes pancakes for the boys.</p><p>Oh, and Judy’s wearing her fucking robe.</p><p>“Hey kids, has Judy told you the news?” Jen asks, circling the island to grab her freshly made coffee.</p><p>“That you guys are dating?” Charlie says and Jen chokes on her drink.</p><p>“What? No! We’re going ice skating tomorrow. All four of us, as a family.” She looks at Judy who has tears in her eyes. Jen doesn’t think Judy will ever get tired of hearing that.</p><p>“Awesome! So you guys are together then?” Henry chimes in.</p><p>“Hen, no. Just because Judy is your legal guardian, it doesn’t mean we’re together.”</p><p>“May as well be, I mean, you literally act like you’re married.” Charlie adds and Henry nods in agreement.</p><p>“I- shut up and eat your breakfast.” Jen groans into her cup, hoping the blush of her cheeks isn’t noticeable.</p><p>Charlie raises his eyebrows and smirks before shovelling half a pancake in his mouth, “sounds cool though, we haven’t been in forever.”</p><p>Henry nods enthusiastically at Charlie’s statement and digs into his breakfast.</p><p>Once finished, the boys make their way to their rooms and leave the two women to clean up.</p><p>“I was wondering where my robe went.”</p><p>“Sorry, it’s just <em>so </em>cozy.” Judy grins, picking the empty plates up and putting them in the sink, “oh, and they’ve got a point, y’know.” Judy whispers to Jen as she begins to wash the dishes.</p><p>“You shh too or we’re not going.” She swats Judy’s ass and heads upstairs to get ready for work thinking (hoping) that <em>maybe </em>Judy does feel the same way.</p><p>***</p><p>Saturday arrives and they’re all excited for the day, Jen more than she ever had been in the past.</p><p>“Boys, get the skates from the closet! We’re leaving in five!” Jen yells from her bedroom door. She turns to ask Judy if she’s ready to go, stopping mid-sentence to take in the sight before her, Judy in navy blue jeans and an oversized, maroon cable-knit sweater.</p><p>“How is it possible for you to always look so fuckin’ gorgeous?”</p><p>Judy <em>beams </em>and rakes her eyes over Jen in her black jeans and green flannel, “coming from you. How do you make that shirt look so sexy?” She winks.</p><p>“Shut up.” Jen grumbles, turning away from Judy’s lingering eyes to hide the smile that’s threatening to take over her face.</p><p>-</p><p>They get to the rink and the boys shoot off onto the ice leaving the two women behind. Thankfully, it’s not too busy at this hour, making it easier for Jen to teach Judy.</p><p>“Okay, you ready?” Jen asks, stepping onto the ice and holding her hands out for Judy to take.</p><p>“Um, yeah I think so.” Judy sounds nervous, understandably, and she grabs onto Jen for dear life.</p><p>“It’s okay, I’ve got you.” Jen slowly begins to skate backwards, holding Judy’s hands and guiding her, “that’s it, come on.”</p><p>Jen reassures Judy as she slowly picks it up, whispering words of encouragement to her.</p><p>They skate like that for a little while, Jen peering over her shoulder every so often to make sure she doesn’t bump into anyone but mostly her eyes are glued to Judy, taking in the beautiful sight before her. Her rosy cheeks and red nose. Her plump lips and how she wishes she could just kiss them.</p><p>“Okay, I think you’ve got it.” Jen decides and lets go, thinking Judy is capable of skating alone, and she does for a few seconds but then she stumbles forward, crashing into her and knocking them both down, Judy falling directly on top of Jen.</p><p>“Fuck, sorry!” Judy giggles and Jen stares into the eyes looking down at her, she notices how they flicker down to her lips and she thinks that maybe Judy is going to kiss her so she parts her lips, ready to meet Judy halfway when she feels the freezing spray of ice directly hit her face.</p><p>She looks to her right and sees Charlie, “what the fuck, Char?”</p><p>“Get a room!” Charlie yells as he skates away, chasing Henry around the rink.</p><p>“That fucking kid.” Jen huffs as she helps Judy back up.</p><p>-</p><p>Judy seems to have the hang of it after a few more laps but she still wont let go of Jen. So they skate hand in hand and Jen loves it, how right it feels.</p><p>“Where did you guys learn to skate like that?” Judy asks as they circle the ice.</p><p>“Uh, I did figure skating until I was fifteen and the boys both played ice hockey for a few years.”</p><p>“Guess I’ve got a lot of learning to do to catch up with you, huh.”</p><p>“Well, I think you’re doing a great job so far even if you did take us both down.” Jen says and she means it.</p><p>Judy lets out a laugh that sounds close to a cackle and Jen joins in because Judy being happy? It makes her happy too.</p><p>They do laps of the rink, the boys occasionally coming to skate with them before darting off and Jen steals quick glances at Judy every so often who in turn is taking in their surroundings.</p><p>“Hey, look!” Judy almost yells, pointing in the direction of the Christmas tree in the middle of the rink.</p><p>Jen follows her finger and notices there’s a photographer taking pictures of families and couples in front of the tree.</p><p>“Come on.” Judy tugs at her hand, still somewhat unsteady but considerably better than when they first stepped onto the ice.</p><p>They glide over and Jen calls for Charlie and Henry to join them. Jen puts an arm around Judy’s waist and a hand on Charlie’s shoulder and Judy does the same with Henry as they smile for the camera. The second the picture is taken the boys are gone again leaving them alone.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, Jen. Look.” Judy squeals, pointing above their heads.</p><p>Jen looks up and notices the mistletoe suspended above them, knowing what Judy is hinting at after her revelation the other night and she wants it. She wants it so fucking bad but she’s scared that Judy might only be suggesting it because she feels like she owes it to Jen.</p><p>“Jude, you don’t have to do this.”</p><p>“I know but I want to,” Judy tilts her head and tucks a strand of hair behind Jen’s ear, “and only if you do too.”</p><p>“I do.” Jen smiles, wrapping her arms around Judy’s waist.</p><p>Judy’s right hand comes up to cup Jen’s face, her thumb stroking her cheek, “Merry Christmas.” She whispers as she kisses Jen delicately.</p><p>And Jen swears nothing has ever felt this right in her whole life. It’s like Judy’s mouth was made for the sole purpose of kissing Jen. Their lips moving together so flawlessly, it’s as if they’ve kissed a thousand times before.</p><p>Jen pulls away, missing the feeling of Judy’s lips on hers, “Merry Christmas, baby.” She breathes before leaning in to kiss Judy again.</p><p>-</p><p>On their way out the receptionist calls them over, “hi, would you like to view the photos that our team took of you on the ice?”</p><p>“Yeah sure.” Jen responds, thinking there was only the one of them with the boys.</p><p>The receptionist pulls the pictures up onto the screen for Judy and her scroll to through. They see a few of them holding hands as they skated, Jen looking at Judy with so much love it should be impossible. There’s a couple of the boys racing one another and the one of all of them. They get to the last one and Jen hears Judy gasp beside her, it’s one of them mid-kiss in front of the tree.</p><p>“It’s fifteen dollars per picture if you’d like to purchase one.” The receptionist says with a smile.</p><p>Jen feels Judy’s grip on her hand tighten then release and she’s muttering, “I’m sorry, Jen. If I had known they were taking photos I wouldn’t have done it.”</p><p>“Shh, babe. It’s okay." She looks at Judy and then back to the receptionist, “we’ll take them all.”</p><p>-</p><p>That night when they’re huddled under blankets watching Christmas movies with the boys, Jen pulls Judy closer to her, an arm around her shoulder that strokes lazily at Judy’s arm and the other holding Judy’s hand in her lap.</p><p>“Jude?”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“This is what I want for the rest of my life. You. Us. The boys.”</p><p>Judy grins, resting her forehead against Jen’s, “you can have it.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>